1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to furniture and more specifically to a chair where the back of the chair can be separated from its attached position with the seat of the chair to minimize the amount of space that the chair occupies to facilitate shipping from the manufacturer to the retailer and consumer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical chair has a seat and a back extending transversely or upright from the seat. This configuration of a chair is not readily adaptable to shipping after being manufactured for the reason that the chair inherently occupies a substantial amount of space. It is common for chairs to be manufactured in overseas manufacturing facilities which means that the chairs are required to be put into boxes and then shipped by shipping containers to the continental United States. The size of the shipping carton for a chair, which contains a back attached to a seat in the normal manner, is of significant size and therefore greatly limits the number of shipping cartons that can be placed within a shipping container. The result of the shipping chairs that are not assembled is that shipping cost is substantially greater than when chairs are not assembled.
In the past to minimize shipping expense of chairs, it has been common to detach the back from the seat. The back can then be placed the seat with the result that a significantly more compact unit is achieved for purposes of shipping. Once this disassembled chair reaches the retailer, either the retailer or the consumer is required to then assemble the chair. Assembly usually requires several bolt-type fasteners to be installed in place and tightened. Many consumers find not only that this assembly of the chair to be an annoyance, but it also can be rather time consuming and difficult for certain individuals that have a minimal amount of mechanical skill.
One of the objectives of the present invention is to construct a chair that is collapsible for purposes of shipping, but upon reaching the selling or consuming destination, the chair can be moved from its collapsed position to a normal usage position without requiring the installation of any fasteners nor the use of any tools.
The first embodiment of chair of this invention is defined by a seat which is mounted between a pair of armrest frames. The seat has an aft edge which includes a first means for engagement. A back has a bottom edge which is located between a pair of side edges. The bottom edge of the back has a first means for engaging. The side edges have a second means for engagement. The armrest frames have a second means for engaging. The back, when separate from the seat, is to connect with the seat by the first means for engaging connecting with the first means for engagement and the second means for engagement connecting with the second means for engaging thereby fixing the back in an upright position relative to the seat and located between the armrest frames.
In a further embodiment of this invention, there is defined a chair where the first means for engagement comprises at least one receiving cavity.
In a still further embodiment of this invention, there is defined a chair where the first means for engaging comprising at least one protuberance.
In a still further embodiment of this invention, there is defined a chair where the back has a pair of protruding pins constituting the second means for engagement.
In a still further embodiment of this invention, the pair of protruding pins are spring biased constantly to a protruding position and where also the pins can be moved to a retracted position almost flush with the side edges of the back facilitating their insulation in conjunction with the second means of engagement.
In a still further embodiment of this invention, the second means of engagement comprises a pair of holes with the spring biased protruding pins to be biased outwardly so as to protrude and connect with the holes when the protruding pins are aligned with the holes.
In a still further embodiment of this invention, the side rails are defined as comprising armrests.